1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone, and more particularly to a method of displaying alternating transmitting and receiving phases of voice communication in a mobile phone when it is operated in a speakerphone mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Continuing improvements in mobile phone technology have led to a more compact mobile phone. In addition, many mobile phones now offer a speakerphone mode. Conventionally, when the mobile phone is operated in the speakerphone mode, the transmitting and receiving phases of voice communication are alternated. More particularly, the communication is one-way at any given time and alternates according to the intensity of a mobile phone user""s voice signal. The mobile phone user""s voice signal is transmitted only when the intensity exceeds the called party""s voice signal. Using this conventional method, a mobile phone user can only verify that his voice signal was transmitted by evaluating the called party""s response.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method of displaying a visual indication of alternating transmitting and receiving phases of voice communication in a mobile phone in speakerphone mode.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a method of displaying a visual indication of alternating transmitting and receiving phases of voice communication in a mobile phone when it is operated in the speakerphone mode, comprises the steps of comparing the intensity of a received voice signal from a caller with that of a transmitted voice signal of a user, outputting the received voice signal through the speaker of the mobile phone while displaying a visual indication representing the receiving phase on the display panel of the mobile phone when the intensity of the received voice signal is stronger than that of the transmitted voice signal, and sending the transmitted voice signal to the caller while displaying a visual indication representing the transmitting phase on the display panel when the intensity of the received voice signal is weaker than that of the transmitted voice signal.